Demon
by TrulyWished
Summary: A Father's Day piece that started as a drabble prompt and grew to be too big.


Written for the animeflash community of LJ, I couldn't make it small enough, so it got to be a story

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Eroica nor any characters.

Started for the animeflash community of LJ, I couldn't make it small enough, so it got to be a story. I wanted to write something for Father's Day anyways.

Prompt: Demons

This is it. He is officially a demon. No one in their right mind would do this for fun. Looking around, I see the hopelessness on every face, the fear and tension. The longing to be anywhere but right where they are. Poor sweeties, I want to cuddle them all. Except maybe B, he is rather a large armful, not really my type.

Unfortunately, my men are in just as bad a condition, if not worse. They really aren't built for this long distance bit. Most of the ones left are panting messes, leaning on the cart and nearly in tears. James is still fine, darn it all. Wouldn't have hurt a thing if he had decided he needed to stay in the last town the way the other half of my team did. "Earl!" Oh God, please let him be tired!

"Bonham!" There must be a higher than usual whine in my voice because my steady, beloved Bonham turns to distract my accountant. I wince at the yell from ahead of us; I suppose our voices carry a little more than I thought.

"You!" Oh Major, no need to yell quite so loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

As if I don't have the right to a stroll in the mountains; though I suppose in Klaus' mind, I don't. At least not any mountains he happens to be in himself. "Why darling, when did you get here?" Feign innocence, nothing riles him faster, except touching. But that is such a joy, how could I possibly resist?

"Don't you try that with me! Get back where you came from!" He's nearly on fire with his rage and looks so delicious, I want to jump him. And would if I thought for a second he'd hesitate to shoot me. "This is a German tradition and I'll not have you soiling it with your degenerate English presence!"

Well, it could be worse. He could have already tried to shoot me or started off with worse names. "Now, darling, Herrentag is for all gentlemen, wouldn't you agree?" Maybe he's softening up a little.

His glare could kill; maybe not. "No! Mannertag is for men! Not useless fops!" Poor Major, he steams from the ears but he can't justify coming after me as long as I stay over here. I can see his hands itching from here. Ooh, I want to try to get closer, just to see how long it takes him to pull that overdone Magnum.

A glance around shows G hiding behind C and D, dressed for once in regulation uniform, devoid of even his makeup and looking completely forlorn. The entire Alphabet is out, all uniformed and in semi respectable ranks; though there are a few suspicious looking huddles. I think the only one even remotely enjoying this little outing is Klaus himself.

I suppose I could save them. A brief smile to myself has the Major nearly frothing as he imagines whatever mischief he thinks me up to. Then I would be owed favours and have more ammunition; the Alaska threat is getting old. Good thing I dressed for exercise.

My red cape billows behind me as I hop up to the top of the little cart. Long curls flip over my shoulder and I blow a little kiss at Klaus. The darling yelps and ducks as if I've shot at him. His face is quite pink now and he takes a few steps towards me before regaining control. Hmm, his behaviour is being restrained by his men. "Gentlemen."

A ragged cheer from my men at the signal of the end of their hell. They scoot ahead and dart down on the startled team of agents. Despite Klaus' yelling, his Alphabet is hustled away with little trouble; they are well versed in fleeing. Except A, who happens to be too close and is grabbed by the back of his coat and can't be freed no matter how hard John Paul tugs. Oh well, he can be rescued later and at least my men will get a meal out of it, on NATO's dime of course.

"We're alone now, darling! Shall I show you how we celebrate men's day at home?" I laugh and pose as dear Klaus screams at A, who cowers. The unlucky boy is tossed aside and my German comes after me, hands flexing as if around my neck already. Ah, all witnesses free.

I take off, running over the thin gravel route. Honestly, I've seen wider garden paths than this 'road.' German swearing from behind me and the steady thud of heavy regulation boots falls into pace with my lighter steps. Now, to lead him to where I can get in close. Blast these windy roads anyways; the Major is catching up rather more quickly than I expected.

Perhaps leaving the road would be a good idea. I slip to the side as soon as I get around a corner and out of Klaus' direct line of sight. If I can just get close enough to grab him, I'll be able to sneak a quick grope in and maybe even a kiss if I'm quick. He jogs past my point of exit, then stops abruptly. I should have known he would notice. "Eroica, get out here. I'm not playing your ridiculous games."

"But they're so fun, darling!" I step into view, noting the Magnum is holstered safely. Well, I suppose running about on what amount to goat trails with it out would be unwise. A few steps to the side on an angle that will bring me within reach make him snarl and back away.

That little button at the top of his oh so properly fastened uniform taunts me, shining in the sunlight and begging me to liberate it. "What are you doing out here?" I laugh at the annoyance on his face and ease forward a little more. Just another step and I'll be able to get at him. "Stay over there!"

No, no darling, I could never stay too far from you. Maybe it is time to up the ante a bit. Just a little. Another tiny step and I ready myself for the charge. Deep, perfect green eyes narrow and Klaus tenses, ready to give chase the instant I flee. Poor thing, he'll never know what hit him.

An instant of breathless waiting and I dart forward, directly at him. Caught a bit off guard, the Major reaches out to hold me off; it is a moment's alteration to slip under the small barricade. My arms twine around his neck, quick fingers working at the button while my lips melt into his. Klaus remains still, shocked out of fighting and for an instant, his mouth softens under mine.

It hardens in curses between one breath and the next and I skip away, both prizes secured. Running seems like the best option at the moment and I race back down the road. Bonham is waiting for me around the bend at the mouth of a nearly invisible pathway; trust him to have the perfect escape route. Darling Klaus is yelling behind me, the thud of his boots almost overshadowing the click of his gun.

My man and I vanish and I laugh silently to myself. Let him rant and rave, time will calm him until we meet again.

If you don't already know, Germany doesn't technically have a Father's Day but a Mannertag or Herrentag, men's day and gentlemen's day respectively. Check out en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Father'sday for a little more info.


End file.
